<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>claws by bitchyoongi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681097">claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyoongi/pseuds/bitchyoongi'>bitchyoongi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAAHH!!! WHAT WILL THEY DO????, AND THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!!!, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it., They fuck., and jun and soobin are assigned a room..., au where txt are in a stupid club in college together, overly enthusiastic consent, somewhat established choi soobin/choi yeonjun, soobin is whipped as fuck, they've kissed before, yeonjun is cocky but secretly a little in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyoongi/pseuds/bitchyoongi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeonjun and soobin are on a club trip together.<br/>they get assigned a room together and...THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!!!</p><p>alas, what will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this wasnt supposed to be a full-on fic initially but 2am makes me go whole hog so i wrote...this...in one session...and it's kind of crazed and feral and probs has typos cuz nobody beta'd it. pls be nice lol.</p><p>title comes from claws by charli xcx (the OST to this scene)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel room was sparkling clean, spacious and nicely decorated, one of the walls being made entirely of glass, sporting an impressive view of the city. Soobin had certainly never seen anything like it, but he supposed that was the benefit of Beomgyu's wallet. The club trip to Tokyo had seemed daunting, considering it was their first overseas vacation together - but after seeing the accommodations, Soobin was convinced it had been mostly a good idea.</p><p>The keyword being <em>mostly.</em></p><p>Divvying up the rooms had been a heated argument, seeing as there had been very few available premium rooms - and Beomgyu was stubborn, insisting it was this hotel or <em>no</em> hotel. This meant that each room had a different number of bedrooms, and thus, a different number of beds. Soobin and Yeonjun, being the last to join in on the argument, had been cast off into one of the single-bed rooms. </p><p><br/>
Why this had been the case, Soobin had no idea. Perhaps his fellow club members had it out for him. Well, they couldn't have possibly known of the handful of moments he and Yeonjun had shared together, seeing as both of them had sworn to secrecy out of mutual embarrassment - so it was likely an unlucky coincidence. </p><p>Yeonjun didn't seem to mind - after all, the bed was king-sized. The only difference between this bed and a set of two twin beds was the lack of distance. It shouldn't have been so awkward, but the fact that not only had Soobin kissed Yeonjun before, but he also had a crush of <em>massive</em> proportions on his yellow-haired friend - that made this almost impossible to endure.</p><p>Was it fate? It seemed like it. Maybe God had assigned them this room for a purpose. However, Soobin knew he'd likely never be confident enough to pursue that purpose. He began to rummage around in his suitcase without a word, searching for pyjamas.</p><p>"There's only one bed..." Yeonjun stated quietly, voice dripping with lewd implications. Soobin stiffened, eyes wide. He knew exactly what that implied, knew that this might be Yeonjun's way of initiating something. He was about to turn to face him when he heard that telltale annoying (and very charming) laughter. Ah, so Yeonjun was just riling him up. Typical.</p><p>"Yeah, and if you keep saying stuff like that, I'm sleeping on the couch," Soobin muttered, carrying his pyjamas to the bathroom to change, eyes trained to the ground. </p><p>"Dude, come <em>on</em>. You think your lanky ass could fit on that tiny couch? That thing's for decoration. It's practically a loveseat." Yeonjun babbled, getting all up in Soobin's business as usual. "Besides, don't you...wanna sleep with me?" He asked, cocking his head cutely. Well, maybe it was irritatingly, but Soobin found it cute nonetheless.</p><p>"Well, uh...I wouldn't say I <em>don't</em> want to, but...don't you think it's a bit early for-"</p><p>"Dude! No, I meant <em>literally</em> sleep, what were <em>you</em> thinking? Get your head out of the gutter, man!" Yeonjun cackled, clearly amused by the prominent blush that had slowly but surely spread across Soobin's cheeks. "Fuck, you're such a <em>simp</em>-" He giggled, stepping into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open behind him.</p><p>"Hey, I was gonna change-" Soobin protested.</p><p>"Come on in, then. We're both guys, after all. Nothing I haven't seen before." Yeonjun insisted, beckoning Soobin inside before starting to unbuckle his belt. Soobin's eyes widened. Did this guy have no sense of privacy? Didn't he realize Soobin was on the verge of having a heart attack? </p><p>Yeonjun slid his pants down his legs, kicking them aside. He glanced up at Soobin, flashing him a smirk before looking away as if nothing had happened and removing his shirt. </p><p>
  <em>This little shit.</em>
</p><p>Soobin didn't take kindly to being teased, and his brain was begging him to just turn around, change in the corner, and go to sleep on the very edge of the bed. But his stupid animal instincts were keeping his eyes trained to Yeonjun, unable to look away. He was just so <em>pretty</em>, why did he have to be that damn <em>pretty</em>? It just wasn't fair, especially considering how annoying he was. </p><p>"What's that look for? Never seen a dude in his boxers before, hm? Never looked in the mirror?" Yeonjun grinned. "You look cute though, mouth hanging open like that. I'm into dudes with straw for brains, totally my type-" He continued, making an absolute fool out of Soobin. However, the cracks were starting to show. Yeonjun had faltered a few times, completely unlike him. Soobin knew this whole thing was making him nervous too, and that made it a thousand times worse.</p><p>"You just...uh, <em>fuck.</em> Privacy? Ever heard of it? Some people like it, you know?" Soobin managed, though his false confidence was nothing compared to Yeonjun's. He was shocked at his own legs, which were carrying him forward, stepping through the doorway and straight into his own personal hell. </p><p>"Seems like <em>you</em> don't like it much, seeing as you just invaded mine-" Yeonjun grinned, Cheshire-like. He was <em>evil</em>. "Why don't you go ahead and change? Don't worry, I won't look. I'm just gonna get in the shower." He said like it wasn't awkward in the slightest. True to his word, he faced away from Soobin, looping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>Jesus <em>Christ</em>, just how far was this guy willing to go?</p><p>Soobin knew he should turn away too, give Yeonjun the same courtesy he'd been given, but he couldn't. His confidence had run out, and so had his rational thought. He was caught in a state of shock, standing still, pyjamas still in a bundle in his arms, eyes trained to the sight before him. He wouldn't actually do it, right? He <em>couldn't.</em></p><p>He <em>did!</em></p><p>Soobin was horrified when Yeonjun's boxers pooled around his ankles. He stepped into the shower without a second thought, shutting the door behind him. It was made of frosted glass, so Soobin couldn't see much, but he could see <em>enough</em>. He'd been hard since Yeonjun had taken his shirt off, but it was impossible to ignore now.</p><p>The only possible course of action was pretending that this didn't bother him and changing into his pyjamas. He decided to do that, but he only got about halfway through that before Yeonjun started singing. And not just any song. It was a song in English, a song that Soobin could easily recognize was about sex.</p><p>Oh. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>He already thought Yeonjun was hot when he sang, hot when he spoke English, so those combined <em>plus </em>sex? Fuck. Soobin couldn't handle it. He had to leave the room right now, or he wouldn't be able to refrain from touching himself. He was weak and he knew it, caught up in a terrible tangle of feelings he couldn't possibly dream to ever resolve.</p><p>He'd been pent-up for weeks, so that display had been a little too much. With as much agility as he could muster, he bolted out of the room, pyjama shirt in tow. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaning against it, listening to the now-faint sound of Yeonjun's voice. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and unconsciously snaking a hand down to palm at the front of his pants.</p><p>Yeah, no. He probably had about five minutes before Yeonjun's inevitable return. He had to do this fast. It wasn't an ideal situation, not at all, but he was gonna do what he had to do. He slid his pants down to his thighs, plopping himself down on the edge of the bed. Thankfully, the image of a naked Yeonjun, still fresh in his mind - that, coupled with the sound of his sultry voice in the distance...Soobin was already close.</p><p>He stroked himself with fervor - eyes shut, fantasy clear in his mind. He was getting caught up in it, chasing his orgasm with a passion so deep that he didn't even realize the sound of Yeonjun's voice getting closer. The water had stopped. There were footsteps. And yet, Soobin realized none of this, masturbating without a care in the world.</p><p>Yeonjun stepped out, towel around his waist. His eyes widened and an amazed smile crept up on his face. Soobin's eyes shot open, horrified at the sight in front of him. He scrambled to pull up his pants, to hide himself from his crush, who had seen <em>everything</em> and looked as though a massive laugh was about to shoot out of his mouth at any time.</p><p>"Am I <em>that </em>hot? Just seeing me get in the shower was enough to rile you up this much? Gee, I'm hella flattered, actually-" Yeonjun chuckled, stepping forward to confront the mortified Soobin, who looked equal parts ashamed and completely horny out of his mind. Yeonjun thought the look suited him pretty well.</p><p>"I mean...to be honest, I'm glad we're alone. We haven't gotten too many chances to..." Yeonjun said softly, deliberately letting his sentence trail off. Soobin's eyes widened as Yeonjun stepped forward until their knees touched. Soobin was still sat on the edge of the bed, looking up helplessly.</p><p>"Chances to do what?" He managed, voice cracking with arousal, desperation evident.</p><p><em>"You know."</em> Yeonjun smiled, before plopping himself down on Soobin's lap, thighs straddling him. <em>Christ</em>. This situation was <em>not</em> kosher. Soobin felt his erection pressing up against Yeonjun's ass, which was only covered by the towel. Soobin could easily slide his hands beneath it and cop a feel, but he wouldn't<em> dare.</em></p><p>Or would he?</p><p>Despite his shock, his hands had a mind of their own, and they did the very thing Soobin had feared he'd never have the confidence to do. Yeonjun let out a surprised, breathy laugh - Soobin had never heard something so beautiful in his life. He had no idea how far they were going to go, but he was content just with this.</p><p>"You don't have to be shy. I like you, so I'm fine with you touching me as much as you want-" Yeonjun grinned, slowly shifting his hips down, eliciting a particularly embarrassing noise from Soobin. He'd certainly hoped that he'd make a more, well, <em>manly</em> sound in this sort of situation, but he'd ended up spitting out a rather weak, squeaky moan.</p><p>Yeonjun seemed delighted by this, letting out a soft noise of affirmation and moving his hips against Soobin's, finding a rhythm. He leaned down and captured Soobin's lips with his own, thankfully quelling any further girly moans. Soobin had yet to get used to Yeonjun's kissing - open-mouthed and incredibly skilled, much unlike his own mediocre technique.</p><p>It hit Soobin that this situation was ridiculously romantic, to the point where he almost wanted to cry. Making out with your crush of months and months in a fancy hotel room, top floor, view of the city - but Soobin's romantic side was quickly overwhelmed by his horny side, which had been reawakened in a big way when he felt Yeonjun pull away and start sucking a hickey onto his neck.</p><p>Soobin knew he'd regret Yeonjun doing that later, but for now, he was just overwhelmed with how good everything felt - he was damn proud of himself for not cumming yet, but he could tell that with the way Yeonjun was moving, he didn't have much longer.</p><p>"Hey-" Yeonjun whispered, face inches from Soobin's own. "How do you want me?" He asked simply, as if he expected a simple answer. However, Soobin almost had no idea what that question meant. Sex? Different types of sex? How was he supposed to choose? He wanted <em>everything</em>, but at the same time, he was nervous as hell, wholly unprepared.</p><p>"I...well, I...anything is fine- but...maybe-" Soobin stumbled, eyes locked on Yeonjun's lips. Yeah, he'd been thinking about that for a long time. That was probably a good way to start. He was dreading saying it out loud, but Yeonjun gave him a look that told Soobin he knew <em>exactly</em> what he wanted. He smirked, slowly climbing off Soobin's lap and kneeling between his legs.</p><p>"Is this..is this okay? Are you really okay doing...this?" Soobin asked, visibly worried as he watched Yeonjun begin to tug his pants down, exposing him to the chilly air of the room. </p><p>"More than okay-" Yeonjun smiled, wrapping a hand around Soobin's dick, slowly moving his hand up and down as he held eye contact. Soobin's breath was stuck in his chest. Unable to inhale or exhale due to genuine shock at the sight before him, his face heated up embarrassingly fast. "I want you pretty bad, you know? Not used to waiting this long for someone-" Yeonjun continued, leaning forward a little.</p><p>Those words struck Soobin right in the heart. He'd been thinking about this too? For a<em> long time?</em> Soobin almost couldn't handle that information - he bit his lip and tensed up, willing his orgasm away. "I've...for a long time, too-" He whispered, earning a giggle from Yeonjun, who lapped at the tip of his cock before slowly taking it into his mouth. It wasn't the first time Soobin had experienced the sensation, but he could've sworn this was an entirely new feeling - maybe it was. </p><p>Yeonjun was good with his mouth, Soobin already knew that, but he'd clearly underestimated him. His legs felt like Jell-O, whole body lightly trembling as he reached down to card a hand through Yeonjun's hair. "You're-" He began, at which Yeonjun opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Soobin expectantly. "Fuck, you're pretty-"</p><p>Yeonjun giggled around the dick in his mouth, and for some reason that felt <em>really</em> good. Soobin had been keeping his involuntary sounds in his throat by digging his teeth into his bottom lip, but after that, his mouth fell open and the sounds were allowed out into the open. Yeonjun seemed egged on by Soobin's sudden reactions, and he responded by sinking deeper until he'd taken the whole thing.</p><p>Without thinking, Soobin began to thrust up into Yeonjun's throat - surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to mind, keeping himself steady, eyes lightly shut. The sight was so lewd that Soobin's orgasm suddenly approached. He had mere seconds left, and it was visible - head thrown back, mouth letting out horrifying sounds, hips twitching upwards with a mind of their own.</p><p>Yeonjun pulled off, stroking Soobin's dick and opening his mouth to say something cheeky - however, this turned out to be absolutely <em>awful</em> timing, and Soobin's orgasm hit him like a truck right then and there. He let out an ungodly moan, face contorting into a stupid expression, body tensing up. Yeonjun flinched, instinctively slamming his eyes shut as ropes of cum hit his cheeks and lips.</p><p>It took Soobin a few seconds to calm down from his high and realize what he'd just done. At first, all he could do was admire the sight, especially when Yeonjun brought a finger up, swiping up a bit of cum and bringing it up to his lips to taste it. <em>Fuck.</em> How <em>dare</em> he just do that like it was nothing. </p><p>
  <em>Wait. </em><br/>
<em>He'd just-</em>
</p><p>"I'm so sorry-!" Soobin exclaimed in horror, clumsily making himself decent as he scanned the room for something to clean Yeonjun's face with. Yeonjun was quicker, though - he fetched a washcloth from the bathroom, wetting it and cleaning himself off adequately enough as Soobin sat there in disbelief, face in his hands.</p><p>"Why are you so embarrassed? That was hot-" Yeonjun grinned. "Except for your O-face, that was just cute, but the rest- pretty damn hot! Wouldn't you agree?" He continued, making his way back over to Soobin, who had his eyebrows raised in surprise. He'd thought it was rude, but apparently it was hot? Well- it had been hot for<em> him,</em> but knowing Yeonjun found it hot too? That was...*insanely* sexy.</p><p>"Yeah, it was- really-" Soobin stammered. "Are you into that?"</p><p>"What, getting a facial? Not usually, but if it's you, somehow it's kinda hot. I guess it's cuz you're so awkward, so seeing you let loose a little is interesting." Yeonjun explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Soobin. "We can do more if you want. We've got all night and I know you've got another round in you-"</p><p>Soobin felt like Yeonjun probably shouldn't assume that, but he was right, so he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"I mean- I still wanna do more-" Soobin said quietly, leaning in a bit. "I just- I like you so much-" He said, voice absolutely coated with sincerity. It was, frankly, a little embarrassing. Yeonjun grinned, planting a quick kiss on Soobin's lips. Even after all they'd done, that simple kiss was still enough to practically set him alight.</p><p>"I like you too." Yeonjun smiled, looking into Soobin's eyes so hard that he thought he might explode. But he couldn't look away. "To be honest, I kinda like everything about you-" He said under his breath, wrapping his arms around Soobin's shoulders. "Kiss me?"</p><p>Soobin couldn't say no to that, not a chance in hell. He lunged forward, grabbing Yeonjun by the waist and somehow manhandling him up onto the bed. It was harder than it should've been, considering Yeonjun's tall frame was so unwieldy, but they both managed with minimum trouble. Looking down at him like this, Soobin could barely take how alluring that expression was.</p><p>It was anticipation in Yeonjun's eyes, eagerness - the fact that Yeonjun<em> wanted</em> him was sexier than anything else. He was already getting a little worked up again just by being in this position, this situation. "You've done it with a guy before?" Yeonjun asked, staying practical, as opposed to Soobin, who was completely in his own world, unbothered by the technicalities.</p><p>"I haven't-" Soobin admitted. "Only a couple girls, that's it-" </p><p>"You know what you're doing? Or do you need me to just do it?" Yeonjun asked plainly, sitting up a little. Soobin held him back down, albeit softly. He didn't want to lose all control of the situation, after all. He wanted to be the one to set the pace, to get everything all set up. Yeonjun gave him a bemused, doubtful look, but he complied and sank back down.</p><p>"I get the gist, so let me at least try-" Soobin ventured, discarding the towel around Yeonjun's hips, throwing it somewhere near the couch. His sudden surge of confidence wouldn't last, he knew that much, so he had to take advantage of it while he could. Okay. Gay porn. Soobin had seen it a couple of times before, but he knew it was probably unrealistic - but still. It was all he had to go off of, and he wanted to impress Yeonjun.</p><p>He brought two fingers up and rested them on Yeonjun's lips. Instead of being obedient, Yeonjun began to laugh, shoving the hand away. Soobin recoiled, sitting up on his knees and watching as Yeonjun went into stitches. Soobin was heartbroken when Yeonjun climbed up off the bed and made his way over to his suitcase. He supposed he'd probably fucked up by doing that and now it was all over.</p><p>But no, Yeonjun hopped back up onto the bed with a little bottle in his hand. "To be honest, I was really hoping this would happen, so-" He smirked, handing it over to Soobin. He wasn't completely clueless, he knew it was lube, and he was grateful to have the added assistance. "You can't really use spit unless you're desperate. This'll be a lot better." He explained, laying back down and opening his legs just enough for Soobin to kneel between them.</p><p>Somehow, Soobin got a strange feeling of conquest. But at the same time, he was terribly shy when confronted with such an intimate part of Yeonjun. He didn't understand for the life of him how sex could ever be considered casual, not when it involved making yourself this vulnerable. "T-tell me if this hurts, okay?" Soobin managed, faltering quite a bit as he squirted a bit of the lube onto his fingertips.</p><p>"I'm sure it won't. Just start slowly-" Yeonjun urged him, though Soobin could quite clearly tell that he was feeling a little shy too. It was cute, seeing this side of him. It put Soobin at ease, and though he still felt as though Yeonjun was the one who had control over the situation, perhaps they were on more equal footing than he'd first assumed.</p><p>Tentatively, he urged the first finger inside, marveling at the tightness and warmth. It was certainly something new, and he was intrigued. Yeonjun tensed up, biting his lip softly as he struggled to keep completely still. Soobin was still a little pissed that Yeonjun had the nerve to pull that shower shit earlier, so he decided this might be the time to get at least a tiny bit of revenge on him.</p><p>He slid the second finger in alongside the first one, spreading them apart in order to loosen Yeonjun up. He let out a soft sound in response, the first real sign that he was <em>affected</em> by all this. Soobin lit up, trying to coax more reactions out of him. He deserved it, after all. Crooking his fingers upwards a bit, he seemed to find a nice spot, judging by the way Yeonjun threw his head back, toes curling and moans escaping his mouth.</p><p>"That's good, keep doing that-" Yeonjun demanded breathlessly, rolling his hips down in order to take more of Soobin's fingers. "Feels so good-" Soobin felt a surge of pride, managing to fit a third finger inside, and he continued curling them all upwards as per Yeonjun's request.</p><p>"Fuck, you have such nice fingers, dude- This isn't fucking fair, you're-" Yeonjun started, but he was cut off by a particularly loud moan. He managed to gather himself, breathing heavily. Soobin didn't think he'd ever seen such a dark look in Yeonjun's eyes. He looked absolutely famished. "I can't wait anymore, I can't-" He confessed. "Just- fuck, just do it already-"</p><p>Soobin didn't need to be told twice. He hurriedly removed the fingers and struggled out of his pyjama pants, shoving them away towards the edge of the bed. "I-" He began, but there were too many thoughts swirling around his head to pick just one. "I've been waiting-" That was the one he settled on, but it was idiotic, seeing as both of them were well aware of that fact already.</p><p>"I know-" Yeonjun smiled. "Me too."</p><p>Overwhelmed with affection, Soobin braced himself over Yeonjun, slowly beginning to push himself inside. He curled his hands up in the sheets as he bottomed out, teeth digging into his lips so hard that he probably drew blood. Yeonjun grabbed uselessly at Soobin's arms, breathy sounds escaping his mouth as he tried to collect himself.</p><p>"Fuck-" Soobin panted. "You feel amazing-" His words came out clear for once, and he held eye contact with Yeonjun, who was sporting a look Soobin had never seen on him before. His usually playful eyes had softened, and the pink dusted on his cheeks gave him a shy look that was both uncharacteristic and incredibly cute, in Soobin's humble opinion.</p><p>But Yeonjun forced a cheeky grin through the pleasure, sliding his hands down Soobin's chest teasingly. "I get that a lot-" He smirked, drawing his legs up a little to give Soobin a better angle. "You can move- it doesn't hurt-" </p><p>Soobin wanted to fuck the smugness right out of him, he really did. But he knew he should be polite, be careful - aggression wasn't like him at all, and it certainly wasn't what he wanted to give Yeonjun. But there was a look on his face that was completely egging him on, so he settled on a rhythm that was probably a little too fast.</p><p>Yeonjun grabbed at the sheets desperately, wrapping his legs around Soobin's waist. He tried to speak, but it was clear that he couldn't - all that came out were broken sounds that Soobin drank up. He might be a little in love. Being this close to Yeonjun after all this time was doing weird things to his brain. He could only hope that he wouldn't say anything stupid.</p><p>"So good- fuck, I wasn't-" Yeonjun moaned, wrapping his arms around Soobin's shoulders and lessening the distance between them even more. Soobin was completely infatuated. "I wasn't expecting this-" </p><p>"<em>I love you-</em>" Soobin whispered breathlessly, slowing down for a moment to kiss Yeonjun before he could reply. To Soobin's surprise, Yeonjun didn't pull away to laugh or even smile against his lips. Rather, he melted into the kiss, needily shifting his hips downward in an attempt to make Soobin pick up the pace.</p><p>He took the hint. It seemed as though his confession had been accepted, so there was no reason to hold back. His movements became rough and erratic, and he was rewarded with very vocal reactions from Yeonjun, who began dragging his nails down Soobin's back, a sting that was surprisingly enjoyable.</p><p>Soobin knew he couldn't last, not when Yeonjun felt <em>this</em> good, not when he was <em>this</em> pretty, not when Soobin was <em>this</em> infatuated. He just couldn't. </p><p>"Fuck, I-" Yeonjun couldn't finish his thought, but he looked into Soobin's eyes, and the message was instantly understood. He loved him too, in some way, at least - and that was enough to send Soobin over the edge, hips snapping forward recklessly as Yeonjun held onto him tightly. "You can- fuck, inside- it's easier-" He panted, sentences coming out in fragments.</p><p>Soobin flashed his now-famous (in Yeonjun's eyes) O-face, mouth hanging open like a fish as he shuddered and came inside Yeonjun, who brought himself to climax soon after, cum staining his chest. Soobin couldn't recover. He really thought he'd <em>never</em> recover. He'd never seen white during an orgasm before, but he could've sworn this time he genuinely went to heaven.</p><p>He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Yeonjun, who was smiling and trying to catch his breath. "That was really- fuck, we need to do that again. Everywhere. All the time." Yeonjun stated, tone light and playful but also dead fucking serious. "We have all night, dude- I can probably go again, want me to try that on you this time?" He asked, turning over to face Soobin, who had suddenly tensed up in fear.</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Don't you trust me? Come on-" Yeonjun teased.</p><p>Soobin knew he was in for a long, long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry you had to read this whole thing. leave a comment if you enjoyed, cringed, or both!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>